


Kissing Lessons

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Trope-a-Dope [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Monstermunch321on Tumblr said: Hey congrats on hitting a milestone! I was wondering if I could ask for a Dan and Phil prompt where Phil teaches Dan how to kiss maybe? Congrats again!!!Teenage Phil teaches inexperienced teenage Dan how to kiss.





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my celebratory drabbles for prompts from my followers to celebrate hitting a milestone over on Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come follow me over there to say hi and perhaps send me a prompt too.](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com)

“Slow down,” Phil chuckles as Dan dashes forward, nearly landing in his lap, “It’s not a race.” 

Dan’s cheeks flame and Phil reaches out a hand to cradle the heated skin. 

“I’m going to be so bad at this,” Dan whimpers, bottom lip sticking out just slightly. Phil wants to bite it, but he doesn’t. 

“You’re not,” he soothes, “You’ll be great. Just, let me take control, okay?” 

He takes a breath and looks into the eyes of the sweet innocent boy in front of him. They’ve been friends since they were kids, this really shouldn’t be weird. Gazing into his deep chocolate irises, Phil can’t help but appreciate how attractive Dan has become in the past few years. He’s 16, and therefore legal, but oh so innocent. Phil is older, and has had more experiences than Dan, a lot more, so when Dan asked him to teach him how to kiss well… how could he refuse? 

Dan closes his eyes as Phil leans closer and Phil smiles, he’s going to be a natural. 

“First,” he whispers, mouth up close so that Dan shivers when his breath flutters over his skin. “We’ll start simple.” 

He slides their lips together, close mouthed and chaste. Dan is so still beneath him where his hand is still cupped around his jaw, that Phil pulls away before he really wants to, to make sure everything is alright. 

“Okay?” he asks. 

Dan nods, eyes open but heavy lidded. 

“Want to continue?” 

Dan nods again, Phil hopes his lack of words is because he’s concentrating, and not that he’s suddenly regretting his decision. 

He presses their lips back together, moving this time. He captures Dan’s bottom lip between his and licks along it slowly. Dan gasps and parts his mouth willingly, reflexively. Phil takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Dan’s mouth, barely flicking it against the tip of Dan’s. 

Shocked, Dan pulls away. 

“Sorry,” Phil says, dropping his hand to his lap and moving backwards. They’re sat cross legged on Phil’s bed, facing each other. He doesn’t shuffle backwards so his knees are still pressed up against Dan’s, Dan doesn’t move either. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Dan says, fiddling with the hem of his black t-shirt.

“Not good?” 

“Actually,” Dan says into his lap, blushing again, “I liked it.” 

“Well, good.” Phil says, letting a warm bout of laughter flow from him. “That’s good.” 

“Could we… Um, could we… do it again? I wasn’t ready.” 

“Sure,” Phil smiles, and leans forward again. 

This time he’s quicker to gain entry to Dan’s mouth, and Dan seems to expect it, parting his lips readily. When Phil presses his tongue forward Dan’s is there to meet it, sliding sensually, curving in all the right ways. 

Phil doesn’t mean to, but he groans into Dan’s mouth and from there, its all movement. 

Dan scrambles from where he’s sat, never breaking the kiss but clambering into Phil’s lap, knees bracketing his hips. Phil straightens his legs to steady himself and wraps his arms around Dan’s waist to hold him close. 

Dan is making cute, random gasping sounds and his hands are wandering over Phil’s shoulders, neck, into his hair. Phil renews his grasp around Dan’s waist and kisses him harder. He was right, Dan is a natural. 

Soon they have to part for air. Phil breaks the kiss, panting heavily, but Dan rests his forehead against his and sighs. 

“Sorry, was I not good?” he asks timidly. 

Phil smoothes a hand down Dan’s spine and giggles fondly. “You were good,” he corrects, “very good. I think it’s probably a good thing we stopped.” 

“Why?” Dan asks. 

“Enjoying it a bit too much,” Phil confesses. 

Dan hums and rocks his hips forward. “Me too.” 

“I don’t think we should… do anything else.” Phil says hesitantly. 

Dan opens his eyes and pulls back. “What if… What if I wanted to?” 

Phil smiles at him, renewing his grip around Dan’s waist once again. “Then I would say yes. But not yet. I think kissing lessons is enough for one day don’t you?” 

Dan looks like a child denied ice cream and pouts again. Phil has the urge to kiss the look off his face and wonders if, owing to the strange dynamic between them at this moment, he could get away with it. 

“I’m not agreeing,” Dan says eventually, “But say that we didn’t want to do anything else, could we… could we do the kissing thing again? I think I still need to learn some more things.” 

Phil smiles and pulls Dan back closer, wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck, “Absolutely,” he whispers, as their lips meet again.


End file.
